Forbidden Training
Book Four of A Different Story Now DON'T blame me for mistakes about who attacked who are who died in the battle against the Dark Forest. I haven't read it yet. Sorry! Chapter 1: Refuse Jayfeather drifted off to sleep. He was automatically in Ivypaw's dream! "Hi-i," she stammered. "I'm Ivypaw. My sister is Dovepaw. Where are we?" she asked. "I'm Hawkfrost. This is where dead cats live, young one," Hawkfrost answered. "You mean StarClan?" Hawkfrost didn't respond. He knew well enough that this was not StarClan. ''This is the Dark Forest! ''Jayfeather wanted to say. But he knew it wasn't worth it to show Hawkfrost that he was there. "Jayfeather!" He woke up, lying in his nest. "We have to talk." Lionblaze followed his brother Jayfeather out into the woods. "It's about Ivypaw," he began. "What's about Ivypaw?" a voice asked. "Dovepaw! Okay, fine. She's part of the Three and Ivypaw's her sister. She can listen," Lionblaze said. "Okay. Ivypaw, she's training in the Dark Forest," Jayfeather meowed. "What's the Dark Forest?" asked Dovepaw. "It's where a bunch of evil cats go when their entry to StarClan is denied. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost are only some of them. They recruit Clan cats to get them on their side." As they spoke, they tried not to say anything about Lionblaze when he was training there. "You have to convince that your sister is doing something wrong," Jayfeather told her. "We can't let her loyalties drift away from ThunderClan." With a nod, Dovepaw ran away. She found Ivypaw, hurt. "Can you get Jayfeather? I think I slept on a thorn," Ivypaw said. "No. You're not being trained by StarClan. The ''Dark Forest ''is training you." Dovepaw went on about the information she was given. "Okay," Ivypaw said. "You BELIEVE me? I mean, you always think what you're doing is right..." Dovepaw's voice trailed off. "Of course. You're my sister," whispered Ivypaw. "Now that you believe me, Jayfeather says you need to go back into the Dark Forest to spy. Those cats are going to attack us soon, and we need to be ready and learn their weaknesses. Got it?" Dovepaw's voice was stern. "Got it," her sister repeated. Chapter 2: Battle "Any other cats being recruited?" Lionblaze asked Ivypaw one day. "Uh...There's Breezepelt, Tigerheart, Antpelt, and a bunch others. But no cats in ThunderClan," she answered. "Good. You better catch up with Cinderheart," he ordered. Ivypaw nodded. "Finally! Ivypaw can feel like she's useful! If that didn't happen, Ivypaw would still be like 'They're treating you like you just came down from Silverpelt!'" A FEW MOONS LATER The Dark Forest was rising. Everyone prepared for cover. Using Ivypaw's advice, they plunged into the fight. The whole of StarClan appeared at their aid. "SPOTTEDLEAF!!!!!" Firestar yelled. Brambleclaw blocked him. "DO NOT get distracted. PLEASE!!!" Tigerstar threw himself at her. "DO NOT--" the leader of ThunderClan began. "I SAID DO NOT GET DISTRACTED!!!" the deputy shouted. "This is serious, Firestar. If you're going to wail like a kit all day about Spottedleaf, then--" Graystripe was interrupted by a "Ahem" from Sandstorm. "SPOTTED--" Firestar yelled again as the former med cat was slashed. "ARE YOU DEAF?!?!?! PAY ATTENTION!!! YOU'RE GONNA DIE IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS, YOU KNOW!!!" Brambleclaw was frustrated. "But she's a med cat! She doesn't know advanced moves!" the leader objected. "WHATEVER!!! SHE'S ALREADY DEAD!!!" Sandstorm was firm. But her voice drowned under all the caterwauls. Ivypaw, fighting against Hawkfrost's weaknesses, was confident, as Lionblaze crushed him under his claws. "Thanks," Ivypaw breathed. Chapter 3: Afterlife Moons have gone since the battle. Every cat was safe from the treacherous Dark Forest. StarClan was beginning to get stronger...again.